The Effects of Hope
by Lily Handle
Summary: Dr. Hope Chandler is back! This time Hope's effects on the Day of Reckoning 1 & 2, Recovery and The Stuff of Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

The Effects of Hope

Chapter One

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's note: Originally this story was going to be part of Hope Returns, the sequel to A New Hope, but I thought it was too long for just a prologue so I made it into it's own story. What I've done, I believe, is called a write in. Hope is written into the episodes Day of Reckoning 1 and 2, Day of Recovery, and The Stuff of Heroes. I hope no one get offended by doing this. Please read and review.

------

Dr. Hope Chandler shook her head as Rouge and Sunspot trudged into the Infirmary, their once pristine blue uniforms dotted with orange paint. "He's at it again isn't he?" She asked, taking down another bottle of aspirin. All day long the students had been coming in with various bumps and bruises and while this was not unusual for training days, Hope found that the injuries were happening more frequently as of late.

"All he talks about is Magneto," Rogue said, dropping down onto a bed, "He didn't even get this crazy when you went missin'."

Hope dropped two pills into a little paper cup, "Well, I'm sure Xavier has his reasons for pushing you. He's just worried," Hope said, filling another paper cup with water and handing it over to Rouge.

"Huh," Sunspot snorted, also taking water and aspirin from Hope. They quickly swallowed the pills, handed the cups back and got up, "Better get back to see how this ends."

"How close are you to finishing the exercise?" Hope asked, tossing the cups away.

"All recruits to the control room," Xavier's voice cut through the air over the Institute's intercom system, "All recruits to the control. Doctor Chandler could you also come to the control room please?"

"I guess you're finished." Hope said, "Better get going." Hope followed the weary students through the halls towards the control room, debating the wisdom of having a few words with Xavier once this was over. She didn't approve of what was happening to the students, they were worked to the bone, then they had to deal with schoolwork, and of course the normal problems teenagers have to deal with on a day to day basis. She was afraid some of the students would drop from exhaustion soon. Hank, who was currently on a mission with Ororo to try and find Logan, agreed with her, but when he had tried to reason with the Professor he had made no ground. It seemed Xavier wouldn't budge on his position that the students were just not ready to face Magneto. Hope stepped inside the control room, all the students were covered in orange paint and Charles was facing off with Scott.

"Excuse me, Professor, but what's goin' on? You've never driven us this hard," Scott said, glaring at the Professor.

"I had to see," Charles said, turning away from Scott, "I had to confirm my fears." Hope slide into the room, standing off to the side of the door, "It's clear that none of you are ready to face Magneto."

"I disagree," Scott said instantly, but Hope had a feeling the Professor was right. She remembered the images from when Charles had let her into his mind, and the latest battle with the Brotherhood, lately nothing had been going the X-men's way. Xavier crossed to Scott and leaned forward, getting very close to the boy.

"Do you? You couldn't even take care of the Brotherhood!" Hope gasped, she couldn't believe Charles would stoop to that level of ridicule. Scott looked surprised too, but crossed his arms and pouted like a scolded child. Charles relaxed back into his chair and turned towards where most of the new recruits were standing. "You never students," He said, looking each one of them in the eyes, "Your inexperience will jeopardize the mission. I simply can't risk using you." Hope sighed in relief, at least there was something she and the Professor agreed on. The new recruits were the ones who most often showed up in the Infirmary due to these training sessions and she didn't even want to think about how they would look if they really faced Magneto.

"As for the rest of you," Charles continued, turning back to the other students, "I'm left with a need to bolster your ranks." Charles moved away, back towards the door, he opened it and Hope was left gasping like the others. "Therefore, I'd like you to welcome your new team mates." Hope could barely breathe as the Brotherhood stepped inside, looking smugly superior. She had trouble facing them after all they had done to her, and even now she had a little trouble controlling her nerves. If she got too nervous she'd loose control of it, even though it was mostly dormant, when she was afraid it seemed to defend her. Taking deep breaths as Charles had instructed her, Hope steeled her shoulders and faced them down.

"You want us to work with them?" Kurt said, gesturing towards the Brotherhood.

"No way!" Kitty yelled angrily.

"This is a joke right?" Rouge crossed her arms and glared.

"Not a chance!" Spyke growled.

Kitty advanced on the Brotherhood and Charles, "Professor, you're not serious, are you? After what they did to us?" Hope had to agree, this just didn't sit well with her, and her decision was made, once this was settled, she was going to talk with Charles. She wanted to step forward now, but Toad grinned at her, and she felt the sparks leap between her fingers. She quickly hid her hands behind her back, and started practicing deep breathing exercises. This is not the place or time to lose control, Hope thought to herself, you need the control more than you need to cause more trouble.

Hope watched as Kitty stumbled forward and Quicksilver appeared behind her, "Hey, we won, you lost." He patted her shoulder, "Get over it." He disappeared again and reappeared besides his team mates.

"Look, I know this will be difficult for some of you," Charles said, holding up a hand for peace, "But despite your personal feelings, we face tremendous odds going against Magneto, and we will be a much stronger team with their help."

Spyke crossed over, pointing at the Brotherhood, "Why are you guys volunteering for this anyway? You don't like us any more than we like you." He finished putting his hands on his hips.

The Brotherhood exchanged grins, "We got our reasons," Quicksilver said.

"Yeah, maybe it's "Be Kind To Losers" week," Toad chuckled.

"And from what I've seen," Avalanche said, pointing at himself. Egomaniac, Hope thought, the X-men have beaten you almost every time. "It looks like you people can use a new team leader." He stopped in front of Scott, pointing his finger in Scott's face.

"Yeah, well guess what Shakedown? You can have the job! I'm done with this!" Scott shoved Avalanche aside and stomped towards the elevator.

"Scott!" Jean started after him, but Charles reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Jean, let him go."

"Let him go? Professor!" Jean looked around the room astonished, the look she gave Hope clearly was on for help and Hope just gave her a look that said, I will, just be patience.

"Time is of the essence. Right now we must continue training while you resume your efforts on Cerebro." Everyone looked towards the elevator as the door closed on Scott, "If we find Wolverine, we find Magneto. X-men, Brotherhood, go down to the danger room and wait for instructions." Hope waited while everyone filed out of the room, watching the Brotherhood crow and the X-men glare at them.

"Professor," Hope said once the doors to the elevator closed again, "Can you spare a minute?" Charles looked towards her, he seemed to consider for a second and then nodded, "I think they need a break, the students," She said, taking a step away from the wall, "You're pushing them a little too hard, I'm afraid they'll start dropping from exhaustion, or getting sick. You're weakening their immune systems, you're doing more harm than good."

"Doctor, they need to be ready, if they aren't and Magneto comes after them or you again, they'll be hurt worse."

"I'm not saying they don't need the practice, but they need less of it." Hope paused and took a deep breath, "I don't like the Brotherhood being here either, they can't be doing this without a reason that will benefit them and hurt us."

"That's not the real reason is it, Doctor?" Charles turned away from her and looked down into the danger room where on one side the Brotherhood stood, and the other the X-men. "You haven't been able to get past your fears about them, nor have you been able to learn control of your powers. You're afraid of losing control around them and hurting the others."

Hope gapped, amazed that Charles had read her that well. He is a mind reader Hope, she told herself, looking away from him, what do you expect.

"Doctor, I know you're trying," Charles said, turning back towards her, "You've made leaps in learning control, but I think it would be best if you went away for a the time being." Hope just stared at Charles for a bit, leave the Institute, at this time, why that was crazy.

"Professor," He held up a hand and Hope closed her mouth.

"Just hear me out, Doctor. Magneto may not be actively pursuing you, but he still wants you dead. I think it would be best for you to take some time off, like the new recruits, I can't risk using you."

"Professor, who is going to take care of the students while I'm away?" If I go away, Hope thought, hoping Charles couldn't hear it.

"You've been training Jean and Kitty haven't you? Along with the training Hank, Ororo, and I have, the students will be fine until you return," Charles said, "If there are any problems we can't take care of you will be sent for."

"Where would I go?" Hope asked, sitting heavily down on a consul panel.

"You could go visit your family," Charles came over to her and placed a hand on her knee, "I know it seems like I'm trying to get rid of you, Doctor, but I'm worried for your safety, as much as I am for the students and Logan."

"Then he is really missing?" Hope hadn't heard anything from Hank about the mission he and Ororo went on to see if there was any trace of the other instructor. Hope had tried not to be worried, but well, her crush on Logan made her worry…but only slightly, or that's what she kept telling herself.

"They called just before the exercise was finished, they found a twisted grate, and it does looks like Magneto has him." Hope sighed, maybe a vacation would be a good thing and she did trust the others with the students care. They had been taking care of the students long before she had shown up.

"Professor," Hope sighed, "Maybe you're right. I think it might be a good idea," Hope got up from the consul and looked down at the students. If it was a good idea, Hope thought, why do I feel so guilty?

------

Hope closed the last of her suitcases, "I just don't get it, Hank, I know Charles is doing what he thinks is right but..." Hope finished with a shrug. She couldn't really put into words how she felt about leaving. She was a little grateful to get away from the Brotherhood, on the other hand with Charles asking the way he was Hope was worried for the students. She didn't want to antagonize Charles, two argument lost and she didn't have much faith in the third time being the charm.

"I have to agree with him though, we almost lost you once to Magneto, should we risk you when you're just a fledgling?" Hank said from where he sat in a arm chair across the room.

"Don't mother birds push their fledglings out of the nest?" She countered, sitting on the bed next to her suitcase.

Hank chuckled, "We wouldn't push you out until you're ready. You shouldn't worry though, you're leaving the infirmary in good hands."

"I know, I do trust you and Ororo to take care of the students, but I just don't like leaving."

"I can tell, so I had something made up for you," Hank reached into his pocket and pulled out a flip phone, "All the instructors have one, but since you never left the Institute, we didn't see a reason for giving you one. Think of it as a going away to come back later gift." Hope got up from where she sat, crossed to Hank and took the phone.

"It matches my jacket," She laughed, turning the phone over in her hands. It was dark blue with a red X on the front and a caduceus on the back. When Hope had returned from the hospital she'd been given what was jokingly called an X-jacket. A dark blue high school varsity like jacket, hers had been made special with a large white caduceus embroidered on the back. "_So everyone knows you're a non-combatant." _Charles had said as she tried it on for size.

"We like to match here at the Xavier Institute," Hank joked, as he gently took the phone from her, "This is a direct line to the Institute, Charles and the other instructors. Also you can reach the X-jet, and the Velocity with it."

"Just in case I need you for anything?" Hope tucked the phone into her purse.

"Or just in case we need you for anything," Hank took her hand in his, "You be careful, alright? Magneto may be counting on this move as his chance to get a hold on you."

"He'll just have to deal with the new and improved Dr. Hope Chandler, won't he? And this one comes with mutant powers, under well slight control."

"Doc?" Bobby stuck his head into the room, "Your limo is here and boy, it's a big one."

"It's not a stretch SUV black with a silver logo reading Chandler Shipping is it?" Hope asked, dropping her head to her hands.

"Yeah, man, can I take a look inside?"

"Me too?" Forge asked sticking his head inside beside Bobby's.

"As long as you take a suitcase out to it first," Hank ordered, getting to his feet. "Would you like me to get some more students to help with the bags?"

"Once Bobby and Forge tell everyone about how to get a look inside this won't take more than a minute or so," Hope pulled on her jacket, picked up her purse and hugged Hank, "I tell my family you say hello, maybe Dad will send me back with some cigars."

"Don't be afraid to call just because you want to say hello," Hank said returning the hug.

"You'll call if there's any news, on any one alright?"

"I promise, Hope."

------

Hope had her notes spread out on the table before her, every piece of work she had on her X-gene theories she had brought with her to work on while taking a "vacation" form the Institute. She'd come home to a warm welcome, which wasn't surprising, she'd been treated with the utmost of care, which was normal for her mother to use when dealing with Hope, even though she was the oldest child in the family. What was surprising was how much Hope missed the noise and activity of the Institute, especially when the Chandler plantation was silent like it was now. The only sounds in the whole house were the television Hope had turned to her mother's favorite soap opera and the cicadas outside buzzing away in the heat. Hope wanted to hear students running around outside her door, or the beeps and hums of medical equipment while she diligently typed away on her keyboard. Here, at home, she couldn't focus, she needed Kurt to pop up behind her and scare her, or the alarm to go off and leave her scrambling for her medical field kit so she could make it to the X-jet on time. She had tried calling Hank earlier that day, but he hadn't picked up, so she figured he was training with the others, which left Hope with one thing left to do. It was either go to her mother's social club, which was one of Hope's least favorite activities in the world, or stay home alone and work on her theories. So far she's managed to beat seven games of solitaire. Hope set her laptop onto the table and looked up at the soap opera. Suddenly a reporter flashed on screen, a little picture of what looked like a giant robot from a science fiction movie. Hope scrambled for the remote when Jean's face flashed on screen.

"Frightened citizens flee in terror as strangers with inhuman powers desperately fight the metal monolith." Hope was on her feet in a instant, running from her room and slamming into the railing on the second floor hallway.

"Benson!" She yelled, calling for one of the house servants, "Benson, Maria, Nicole!" Hope started for the stairs, thundering down them like a bat out of hell, and at the bottom she slammed into Benson. "Oh, thank god, Benson quickly, get Maria and Nicole to get my things together to send to the Institute later on. I need to leave for Bayville now."

"Ms. Chandler, what's going on?" Benson asked, following Hope as she went sprinting towards the garage.

"I need you, Benson, to call the pilot for the jet," Hope said as she shoved herself into her jacket, "I need to get to Bayville Airport as soon as possible, please, Benson, it's important." Benson could never refuse Hope anything when she was little, and the look in his eyes told Hope that he still couldn't refuse her. "Thank you, Benson, tell Mom and Dad good-bye for me." Hope leaned over and kissed the old butlers cheek and then went running for a car.

------

Author's Note: I hope I left you hanging, I really do. My favorite part of this chapter, Hope admitting she has a crush on Logan - it's just so cute. Anyway, I promise not to leave you hanging for too long.


	2. Chapter 2

The Effects of Hope

Chapter Two

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Okay, left you hanging with the last part, I had to, I like cliffhangers and nail bitters. Good news is I'll be able to get chapters out much quicker now with my beta out of school, and I think I'm getting over my writer's block for a sequel to A New Hope. Oh, also, when I finish this little part I'll move on to writing a romantic piece between Logan and Hope, it's my beta's birthday gift. Please enjoy, read and review.

------

Hope sat in the luxurious corporate jet of Chandler Shipping tapping an impatient foot as she flipped through news channels, "Destroyed a gigantic robot using their super human powers."

"Why? Where are they from? Government investigators are looking…"

"Rest assured we're doing everything in our power to get to the bottom of this."

"What's your take Senator? Are they men or monsters, and if they are human can we trust them?"

"Alien invaders or, or some kind of strange mutations?" Hope turned the television off, she'd missed most of the battle on the drive to airport, and the radio stations in the city where the battle was were inactive. A technical difficultly they believed was due to magnetic interference. Hope believed Magneto was involved, which only raised the level of urgency she felt. She couldn't reach anyone through the X-phone either, which was almost too much for her. She needed to know if everyone was okay, the news was more worried about how the threat the X-men posed and not how they faired. It was obvious to Hope through the clips she'd seen that the X-men were defending themselves. She drummed her fingers on the arm of her seat, her foot hadn't stopped tapping since she'd sat down and she was filled with nervous energy.

"Pilot," Hope said getting to her feet, "What's taking so long?" She poked her head into cockpit where the pilots were playing with the little dials and talk tersely over the radio.

"Bayville airport has been closed, something about a terrorist threat," The co-pilot said, turning and looking over his shoulder, "We can't get a straight answer out of them."

"We need to get the Bayville as quickly as possible, is there another air port you can land at?"

"There's the Bayside airport, which is only a hours flight from here," the pilot said, drawing up a map, "But to get to Bayville it's a three hour drive."

Hope sighed, it was better than circling above Bayville airport until they were allowed to land, "Alright, contact Bayside and see if you can get us a runway, and call a limo service, make sure they have television." Hope sighed and sat back down, she had no choice but to wait. She started to flip through the channels again, maybe some news channel wasn't talking about the giant robot attack, and instead were talking about this supposed terrorist threat at Bayville. Everything is about the robot, Hope thought, as image after image of the X-men, the Brotherhood and the giant robot flashed by. Her finger suddenly stopped and the remote tumbled from her hand as the image of the Institute laying in ruins flashed on screen.

"In other news," A reporter's voice over said while a news copter circled over what remained of the Institute, "The Xavier Institute, a local boarding school, was the scene of another mutant attack on authorities." The image of the Institute cut quickly to the police, SWAT and soldiers storming the Institute and the X-men and Brotherhood. Hope felt the hair on the back of her neck rise, her skin seemed to come alive and a few bolts of her power escaped. Hope quickly turned the television off, and dropped her head into her hands. Control it, she chanted to herself, control it. Fear, if someone would try to hurt her, and exhaustion would make her lose control of her powers, which no one was sure exactly what it was. They had thought she might have electrical powers like Berserker but when they had hooked her up to a voltmeter she hadn't even been able to produce one watt. Yet she could send Logan into unconsciousness for two full minutes. So, it looked like electricity, but it didn't act like or register like electricity. Hope sighed; she needed to think of something else for the time being. Her family wasn't going to like her sudden departure; most likely her mother would call, complain that she never visits and Hope would make some promise about visiting soon. Her schedule at the Institute was always up in the air, Hope felt her hair start to stand on end and stopped thinking about the Institute.

"Ms. Chandler, we've been cleared to land in Bayside," the pilot announced, "We've also reached a limo service for you."

Hope straightened in her seat, "Thank you, sir," she called over her shoulder. "How long before we land?"

"All planes are being redirected to Bayside, we got in before the rush, but it's become a two hour flight instead of one."

"Alright, thank you." Hope pulled out her phone, flipped it open and dialed the X-jet. Nothing. She then tried the Velocity. Nothing. She went through the whole list of instructors. Nothing. There was no point in calling the Institute, it was nothing but rubble, and if it wasn't for the news clips Hope would have thought everyone was dead. It was a slight relief to know everyone was marginally alright, but she had a feeling that until she preformed a complete physical exam on everyone her heart would stop beating so rapidly. Hope had never been a good worrier, in the fast paced world of the trauma center she hadn't had a chance to worry, she had to think quickly and worry later when the patient was in ICU, but now without something for her to do, she worried. Her mother had the same problem, but her mother didn't have to control incredible mutant powers. Hope looked back down at her phone, where was everyone?

------

When she landed at Bayside airport the limo was waiting right by the runway. "How does the traffic look?" She asked a driver as she ran towards the limo.

"Inbound isn't long at all, out bound though, that's another story," The driver said through a thick New York accent.

"Good, take me to Bayville."

"Uh miss, I'm not going in there," The drive said standing by the passenger side door, "Those mutants are in there."

"How much are you being paid to take me where I want to go?" Hope asked tapping an impatient foot.

"About thirty five dollars," the driver replied.

"If you take me to Bayville and the Xavier Institute, I will give you two hundred." Hope watched the driver's eyes go wide and he opened the door for her. Hope ducked inside and slid into the soft leather interior. Her father had taught her that money got you many things, while it was not always respect or happiness, it got people to listen to you. Two hundred for a limo ride was nothing, practically pocket change for the Chandler family, but it would make the limo driver's day. Hope glanced around, looking for the controls to the flat plasma screen television that was framed between two seat across from her. She'd been in enough limos in her time to know where to look for the limos amenities. She gave a triumphant ha when she spotted the remote and quickly started to flip through the channels.

A clip of the robot battle took over the television as soon as Hope turned it on, "Frightened citizens flee in terror…" Hope growled in frustration she didn't want news about innocent bystanders just yet.

Channel three had Kitty's face playing, "Now positively identified as Kitty Pryde, a high school sophomore at Bayville High."

"Oh no," Hope whispered, "They know."

She quickly started to flip through the channels, and stopped on Jean, "The daughter of Professor and Mrs. John Grey of Anund…"

Next she found Evan shooting bone spikes, "Evan Daniels, a recent transfer to Bayville from P.S. 104."

"No," Hope said, gasped, watching Logan being carried on a stretcher.

"Who are they," The reported said, "Flesh and blood or some kind of mutant monsters?" Logan was loaded into the back of a truck by soldiers, then they switched to Blob, who had a mass of soldiers trying to figure out how to move him, "Are we being invaded by alien beings?"

"Hank!" Hope gasped watching as Hank, Rogue and Evan were loaded into a truck, all encased in a green goo that looked like hardened lime jell-o.

"A special report tonight examines the…" Hope quickly changed the channel to see if any other channel had something on what happened to Logan, Hank and the others.

She stopped when the ruble of the Institute was on screen, "Refused to comment on the rumors that the entire student body of the mysterious Xavier Institute for Gifted…"

Hope changed the channel again, "And though classmates at Bayville High report seeing many examples of strange phenomena," A new reporter said as Bayville High was slowly paned over by a news copter, "Principal Edward Kelly cautions everyone to not over react. Wait, we're getting word that something is going on at the Pentagon, yes, it's a news conference. Let's see what they are saying."

A man in uniform showed up on the screen, "And I promise we'll bring you more information on the captive mutants the moment it becomes available." God, when it becomes available in government talk meant a day or two, probably a week was more accurate. Hope sighed, it looked the questioning was starting, no more answers than before, so Hope changed the channel.

"Neighbor versus neighbor, friend against friend, entire families afraid to step outside their doors for fear of the mutant menace." Pure propaganda, Hope thought, nothing for worth. She changed the channel again, this time the President was on the television, looking serious and grim.

"My fellow Americans, this is a time for gathering facts, not finger pointing. Not turning against one another. As your President, I urge you, above all, stay calm." Hope tossed the remote away and the channel changed again.

"While most of the students of the Xavier Institute have been identified and spotted from the robot battle, one member of the Institute is still missing." Hope watched her own face flash onto the screen, "Dr. Hope Chandler, the Institute's staff nurse is missing. There is no word on her whereabouts." With a disgusted sigh Hope turned the remote off. She'd forgotten that the news was often more of a hindrance than a help. Her parents weren't going to be happy if they saw the news report. Hope looked out the window instead, the streets were empty, undoubtedly fear had driven everyone inside. This was what her work was trying to prevent, of course if anyone had read her work they still wouldn't understand. Maybe, Hope thought, Charles was wrong. Look at how the senseless bigotry of African Americans has continued for years with no reason other than the color of their skin, Hope mused, drumming her fingers on the arm rest.

"Driver, how much longer?" She asked, turning to look at the back of the man's head.

"Uh, not much, just uh, you work at that mutant place?"

"Yes," Hope rolled her eyes.

"So, uh, you're one of them?" Hope didn't dignify that with an answer. She pressed the button and raised the divider between them. She had made up her mind, she may be afraid, and lord was she ever afraid. Her friend was in the hands of the government, the students she had come to care for were being hunted, and she had no contact with anyone, she was certainly right to be afraid, but she was going to handle this like a trauma, do what needs to be done, now and worry later.

"Oh, I'd sure like to whine right now," Hope sighed, "I wish Hank was here. Or Ororo, some one with an idea of how to handle this." The limo slowed gradually as it got farther and farther into Bayville. More and more military vehicles and soldiers appeared, leaving Hope nervously drumming her fingers, one of her worst habits. Her powers weren't over reacting though, which was a good sign. If she lost control she'd end up with Hank and Logan. Maybe that wouldn't be so bad, Hope thought as they drew up outside the Institute. It was completely surrounded by two types of vehicles. You were either news or military, and the limo stood out like a sore thumb. Hope watched the cameras swing towards her with a sigh, well show time.

------

Author's Note: Once again, I'm trying for a cliffhanger. I know you people hate them, but I really just want the next chapter to start with Hope's dealings with the Institute's destruction. Also, this is a mix of Day of Reckoning 2 and Day of Recovery. Most of Reckoning 2 is the fight with the Sentinel, and then Recovery had a lot of news clips, which is fodder for the Hope scenes, and the rest is rescuing the others. But there's a little of Recovery in the next part too, which will also cover the Stuff of Heroes. Sigh, it's all so confusing.


	3. Chapter 3

The Effects of Hope

Chapter Three

By Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: This chapter covers what remains of Recovery and some of The Stuff of Heroes. I'm glad everyone likes this idea. I was worried about writing my character into actual episodes. All that's left is what remains of The Stuff of Heroes and a little bit of Mainstream. Of course that means I have to start the sequel to A New Hope, which I still have absolutely no inspiration for. Sigh, being a popular writer is such a hard life.

------

Hope opened the door to the limo, stepped outside and a hush fell over the crowd. Then, like an army moving in to attack, the news cameras rushed forward and the questions came flying like bullets.

"Dr. Chandler, where have you been?"

"Dr. Chandler can you tell us what had been going on here?"

"Are you one of them?" Hope straightened her shoulders and started to push her way through the crowd of reporters.

"Dr. Chandler," A woman with a microphone and camera stepped right in her path and Hope reared back before she slammed into them. "What can you tell us about what really goes on behind these walls?" Hope grabbed the lenses of the camera and glared at the woman.

"If you don't get these cameras out of my face, my father will buy your station and I will make sure you and your camera man are laid off." She whirled on the cameras behind her, "That goes for all of you, if you don't get your cameras off me and leave the grounds now, I'll make sure you never see the inside of another news station again!" The whole crowd murmured, some of the cameras lowered, but most of the news crews stayed where they were. Hope pushed the camera away from her, storming towards the gates to the Institute. A reporter grabbed Hope's shoulder, she spun around, and held up her hand to ward the cameras off. They whole crowd gasped as bolts of her power raced between her fingers.

"I'm telling you to leave, and leave now, before you lose your jobs." She hadn't meant to use her powers like that, but it was more effective than her words, the whole crowd reared back. She closed her hand in a fist, calling the power back into her. Before she could lose control she turned back towards the gate and watched the crowd part for her.

"She is one of them," the whispers came and Hope felt something like shame wash over her. She felt more ashamed that she was feeling ashamed at that the idea that people knew. Was this what the students felt like day to day? She wondered, without an accepting environment is that how the students would feel? She felt like she had a guilty secrete that now everyone knew about. She frowned as two soldiers stopped her at the gate.

"You can't enter miss," said the solider on the right.

"This area is quartered off," the left one said.

"My name is Doctor Hope Chandler," She said, holding up her driver's licenses, "I work here and I would like to pass." The soldiers exchanged glances, then took her driver's licenses and examined it.

"Let us check with our superior, miss," the right soldier said ducking through the crumpled opening of the gate, leaving Hope with the left soldier. The camera crews were starting to make noise again, undoubtedly they were reporting that she had been found, and found out. It shouldn't bother me, Hope thought, listening to the voices behind her. It's not like there's anything wrong with being a mutant, it's a genetic anomaly, nothing more, nothing less, she thought as the right soldier returned.

"You've been cleared to enter, Doctor." Hope frowned again, the tone the soldier had used made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. An early warning sign, on top of her little show to the news crews, Hope felt like she was right on the edge of control. She couldn't loose control, it would probably get her dragged off to where Hank was taken. Not that it wouldn't be a relief to see Hank, but Hope couldn't help in an escape, which she could bet was being planed. She followed the pair of soldiers through the gate, grateful to get away from the news crews, but as soon as she saw the damage to the grounds she stopped dead. The careful landscaping was completely destroyed, furrows were dug into the ground, and dotting the land were smoldering car wrecks. She also felt the full impact of seeing the destroyed Institute, like when her brother's prized polo pony had kicked her in the chest, breaking most of her ribs. It hurt to breathe, hurt to look at the crumbled walls, and broken glass. The place that had become her home was lying in ruin, was there a more disturbing sight? Suddenly she felt hands at her wrist, and looked over her shoulder to see the soldiers were clamping handcuffs on her.

"What are you doing?" She asked, trying to twist away from their hold.

"Just come peacefully ma'am," said the right soldier, his hand tightening painfully on Hope's arm.

"Please, let me go," Hope begged, struggling to break free, "You have to let me go."

"Dr. Chandler," Another soldier, this one looked like the other soldiers superior, "My name is Lieutenant Johnson, what we're doing is for the publics safety."

"I'm not a threat," Hope said through gritted teeth, "I just want to know what happened to my friends."

"So, you're friends with the mutants," the Lieutenant said, "I thought as much, contact Area 51, tell them we have another one."

"What? Area 51?" Hope shook her head, "You can't take me there, I haven't done anything wrong."

"You might be involved in a possible terrorist threat, until you're cleared Doctor you need to be kept under lock and key." Hope glared at Lieutenant Johnson and pulled harder against the soldier's hold.

"Sir, we can't reach Area 51, they seem to have entered a lock down."

"Lock down?" Lieutenant Johnson glared at Hope, as if the whole thing was her fault, "Find out what's going on there. In the mean time, bring the Doctor to the main tent." The soldiers behind Hope pushed her forward and she took a few stumbling steps forwards before tripping and landing on her side. The soldiers yanked her to her feet and pushed her forward towards a gathering of tents and military vehicles. She had liked the American military before this, but now she was not going to vote for defense budget increases. She kept struggling slightly, which did nothing by make the soldiers hold tighter and push her roughly into a tent.

"Have a seat," Lieutenant Johnson said, and Hope was shoved into a stool and the soldiers kept their hands on her shoulders. "Your friends are currently costing the government lots of money." The Lieutenant held out a portable television, showing an over head shot of a military base, and the unmistakable silhouette of the Velocity helicopter.

"They've escaped," Hope sighed in relief.

"Yes, they have, and Doctor I think this could be beneficial to both of us. Where would they go, if they couldn't come here?"

"You honestly think I'm going to rat out my…"

"Lieutenant, we have a sighting, a conveyance store outside of town," A soldier said, sticking his head inside the tent.

"Well, Doctor, looks like we're going to get an answer from your friends soon enough. Can you get me a picture?"

"Yes sir," The soldier took out his own portable television screen and craning her neck to see, Hope was just able to see a corner of the screen, "This is from a soldier's goggles, sir." All it showed was a mass of white clouds, and then Logan leapt through the clouds and the camera went to static. Oh great, Hope thought, I still don't know where they are. With my hands free I could call Logan or Hank or Ororo and maybe get some help, but I'd also give them away. Hope watched as the Lieutenant turned back towards her with a growl and a glare. She could tell she was in trouble.

"Maybe when your friends hear we have you, they'll turn themselves in peacefully." Lieutenant Johnson turned back towards the solider who had come in with the news about Logan, "Get a news crew, we'll broadcast live and see if we can't draw those freaks out! And when they get here, if they don't surrender, handle them with extreme force."

"Lieutenant Johnson," A man stepped inside, his hair ash gray, and an eye patch.

"Fury," Johnson growled, "S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't suppose to be involved with this."

"Well, we're taking control, my men will be taking the Doctor here," Two men in blue uniform ducked into the tent, and the soldiers holding her shoulders stepped back letting the new soldiers stand behind Hope.

"Any mutants you catch, Lieutenant call this number and S.H.I.E.L.D will take them from you," Fury said, stepping aside from the door, "If you men will escort the doctor to the helicopter, and treat her gently."

"Could you please get to your feet ma'am," One of the soldiers said and Hope slowly rose to her feet.

"How'd you get involved with this Fury?" Hope heard the Lieutenant growled as she was lead out of the tent towards a black helicopter with while bold letters reading S.H.I.E.L.D. on the side. Hope wasn't able to hear what Fury said in reply as the blades of the helicopter started to warm up, drowning out all noise. Hope carefully climbed inside the helicopter with the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldier's help, she was being strapped in when the news crews parted and the first fleet of hummers started out from the Institute. If Logan is on his motorcycle he could get away from those hummers, Hope thought, but what about the students, where were they? A head set was placed around her head, two soldiers sat on either side of her, and even though the blades were at full power. They were waiting for someone, Hope realized, as they sat there. It wasn't until Fury strode out of the tent, an angry Lieutenant Johnson followed him, yelling. One of the S.H.I.E.L.D. soldiers stepped between Fury and Johnson, and Fury hopped into the helicopter. He put on his own head set as the helicopter lifted off the ground.

"Doctor Chandler," Fury said through the headset, "I'm a friend."

"Where are we going?" Hope asked, hoping the headset worked without having the press anything to talk.

"A S.H.I.E.L.D airship," Fury answered, "You'll be given a chance to wash up, eat if your hungry and wait this out."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Like I said, I'm a friend." Fury took off his headset and Hope's was removed. The helicopter was in the clouds, still rising straight up from the ground. When it broke through the cloud cover a ship straight out of a science fiction movie was hovering, suspended in air. It was shaped like a sailing ship, with a huge curved hull, and four huge engines that looked like a mix between a jet engine and a helicopter blade. There were other helicopter blades dotted around the outside of the ship. It was an amazing sight, but Hope didn't like the look of three attack helicopters continually hovering around the massive ship. The helicopter she was in ducked under the ship, where the hull was open. The helicopter slowly rose inside, hovered as two huge doors slide closed underneath it. The helicopter landed and the soldier on Hope's right pulled her out, leading her away from the helicopter and down a metal hallway. She was led through a twisting maze of hallways, where every door looked the same, until they reached the end of a brightly light one and a silver door. It slid open and revealed a large sitting room with a large curved window showing the view the airship had. The soldiers undid the handcuffs and stepped back.

"This is where you can wait, Doctor," the solider on the right said, "Is there anything you'd like?"

"Uh, no, no thank you." Hope rubbed her wrist dully looking around her, what the heck was going on?

------

Author's Note: My beta made the comment that I'm becoming a cliffhanger addict, and I think she's right. Well, sorry to leave you hanging, but I like doing it. Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

The Effects of Hope

Chapter Four

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: Sigh, I had the best idea for my beta's b-day gift, but I can't start writing it until I finish with this. But I am having fun writing this, don't worry about that. Only one more chapter, I hope, after this one. Please, read and review.

------

Hope glanced around the room the soldiers had left her in, it didn't look like what a military recreation room should look like. The walls were painted a soft beige, the furniture, which was comfortable looking couches and arm chairs, were white and the accents were all frosted silver and frosted glass. It looked like something that you would find on the cover of a home decorating magazine, probably her mother had a picture very similar in one of her magazines. Hope was still standing right by the door, a little nervous to take a step. She was just a little confused at everything that was going on. First a Lieutenant in the military was going to ship her off the Area 51, then use her as bait to lure the others into a trap, and now some organization called S.H.I.E.L.D. had put her in a floating airship and a luxurious room. Well standing here isn't going to get you anywhere, she thought to herself, and she took a tentative step forward. When no alarms or claxon started Hope took another step and another until she sat in one of the armchairs. It was soft and comfortable and didn't try to strap her down, so she dropped her head back and sighed loudly. She wanted to talk with Fury again, he'd created more questions than he had answered. She wanted to call Hank too, but the soldiers at the Institute had confiscated her purse and she didn't have her phone. She didn't know the number either. Should have memorized it, Hope thought, probably shouldn't have brought it with me also, now the military can find everyone. Oh lord, how had these things happened? Magneto had blown the lid off the mutant secrete, in a big way, that's how.

"Probably built that robot himself," Hope said out loud, staring at the ceiling.

"Actually, we don't think it was Magneto," Hope jumped to her feet, turning towards the door and where the voice had come from. Fury was standing in the doorway. "We believe it's an anti-mutant militant who use to work for us."

"Is there something you want, Mr. Fury?" Hope asked, taking an instinctive step backwards when he strode into the room.

"I just thought there was something you should see," Fury answered, holding out a remote. He pressed a button, a screen appeared and another reporter appeared as the screen turned on.

"We have just received word of a mutant sighting outside Bayville," Logan's face replaced the reporter's, "As authorities quartered off the area, we take you to Washington," Now the Capitol building appeared on screen, "Where a Congressional nearing is underway on the mutant menace." Hope sat numbly down on a couch behind her.

"Congress is involved?" She couldn't believe it, Congress was involved.

"What else do you expect from our government?" Fury came and sat on the armrest next to Hope.

"And I say to you, these mutants are concealed weapons of a most dangerous sort and as such," A chairman was saying, when the camera swung around where the doors to Congress had opened.

"Oh thank god," Hope said, relieved as Hank and Ororo appeared on screen.

"Your friends are alright, no need to worry."

"What is the meaning of this? Who are you?" The chairman asked, standing up in his seat.

"We are mutants and this witch hunt is going to stop," Ororo paused, looking around the room, "Now." Fury turned the volume down on the television, and Hope turned towards him.

"I have other business to attend to," He said, holding out the remote, "It will be quick and when I come back I'll answer your questions, but I can't right now."

"What's so important about this business?" She asked taking the remote from Fury.

"If I don't make an appearance this business is likely to rip my men to pieces." Hope frowned, watching as Fury left the room. She turned back to the television but it seemed that at the moment the chairman was having an argument with Hank and Ororo. She wanted to go to the Capitol to argue for the mutant cause, she was considered an expert in the small circle interested in her work. There was a lot she could tell the Congress about the threat mutants posed. She didn't think Fury and S.H.I.E.L.D. would be likely to let her go though. They may be treating her well, but it didn't seem likely that they'd be willing to let her go any time soon. At least Hank and Ororo hadn't been arrested yet, the Congressional members seemed to be giving them a chance to speak their mind.

"We mutants have lived among you for years without incident. Why do you persecute us now? We are peaceful," Ororo was saying, gesturing towards Hank and herself.

"Peaceful or just biding your time?" The chairman asked, opening a folder, "From what we've discovered in the Xavier Institute, you seem to have been preparing for war." The chairman held up a photo of the huge buzz saws from the danger room.

"And the robot? That is compelling evidence you are a threat!" The chairman yelled, slamming a fist down on the podium.

"The Sentinel robot attacked us. We had no choice but to defend ourselves," Hank said, gesturing with one hand.

"But how do we know you didn't build that robot yourselves?" Hope snorted at the chairman's words, what a fool.

"What?" Ororo looked shocked, "That's ridiculous."

"You built it yourselves and couldn't control it. Endangering innocent lives!" Hope growled and muted the television. If she wanted to hear paranoid accusations she would turn the volume back up, but right now she wasn't in the mood to be blamed. She didn't like the way the hearing was going, obviously the chairman had made up his mind about mutants and the threat they posed. Hope had lived for a very long time among the students of the Institute without injury, but now that her mutant powers were active, no one would listen to her. The news crews that had caught her probably played their piece on her already, the whole world would know about what she really was. She wondered how the hospital would react to the news, how many of her old friends were going to cross the street if they saw her coming? Well, it's something I'll have to learn to deal with, Hope told herself, it's nothing. The muted chairman started to toss pictures towards Hank and Ororo on the screen and Hope sighed. Okay, maybe it's not nothing. Abruptly there was a loud bang outside the door, then the door to her room opened and Logan was pushed inside. He lunged at the door, but it was closed and he just smashed into it.

"Logan!" Hope got to her feet and Logan whirled towards her.

"Doc?" He looked surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I think I'm under military arrest," She said, crossing over to him, "What about you?"

"Got caught," He growled, running a hand through his hair, "You have any idea what's going on?"

"No, a man named Fury said he's going to explain everything once he finished with some business." Hope frowned at Logan, "You fell off your bike."

Logan snorted, "Fury's behind this, should have guessed."

"You know him?" Hope asked, stepping around the couch.

"You could say were old pals," Logan drawled, "How'd you get caught, doc?"

"I saw what happened to the Institute on the news, I came back to see if everyone was alright," Hope sighed, "It was a mistake obviously, but when I tried to get in touch with someone, no one answered."

"We were a little busy," Logan glanced over Hope's shoulder, then jerked his chin towards the screen behind her, "What's going on?"

"Televised hearing," Hope turned back towards the screen, "So far all they've managed to do is argue about how dangerous mutants are."

"Huh," Logan snorted and walked towards the large window, "Good luck."

"Where are the students?" Hope asked, turning to watch Logan looking out the window.

"Fighting off a pack of military copters."

"Was anyone else caught?"

"We went our separate ways," Logan growled again.

"You left them!" Hope gasped, "How could you leave them at the time like this?"

"Hey, they can take care of themselves," Logan said turning back around, and storming past Hope to the other side of the room, "Not like they wanted my help anyway."

"What happened?" She asked, fully believing he wouldn't tell her.

"Nothing," Logan shrugged, "Kid's got to learn to lead on his own. Enough of what would Xavier do?" Hope bit her lower lip, she wanted to walk over and comfort Logan, but by the stiff way he held his shoulders he didn't want comfort. Oh, I'm going to regret this, Hope though, crossing the room and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You did what you thought was right, Logan," she said softly, looking out the window and meeting Logan's eyes in the reflection, "If they get into any trouble, they can call Hank and Ororo." Logan turned slightly towards her, meeting her eyes for real, and Hope held her breath. He started to reach for her when the door hissed open.

"Doctor," Fury said as he walked into the room, causing Hope and Logan jerked apart. Hope looked down and away from Logan, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping into her cheeks. "Sorry to interrupt."

"What do you want, Fury?" Logan snapped at the man.

"Juggernaut has escaped, you might want to un-mute the television," He said, pointing towards the screen. Hope looked up from the ground, and gasped at what she saw. Logan beat her to the remote and the noises of the battle came screaming to life.

"It appears that the military had come up against a mutant even they can't handle," The reporter said, behind them a dam and Juggernaut standing on the top. "It seems nothing short of a catastrophe will satisfy this mutant."

"Fury, what is he doing loose?" Logan yelled, turning away from the screen.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. isn't responsible for his keep," Fury glared at Logan, "Xavier hired a private company to watch over him."

"Your little troop is suppose to keep an eye on mutants, or did your job description change?" Logan growled taking a step towards Fury.

"Boys," Hope said, glaring over her shoulder at them, "Can you be quiet, please? I'm trying to watch and see if the students can stop him." Both men growled, but Logan stalked away and sat grumpily down in an armchair. Hope rolled her eyes and Fury did the same thing, only sitting across the room from Logan. Men, Hope thought, would rather butt horns or watch sports than anything else.

"More mutants have arrived on scene," The reporter said, as the X-jet landed near the dam and the students flooded out.

"Where are the rest of them?" Hope asked, noticing that not every student from the Institute was there.

"Hiding," Logan said, "They managed to escape capture and went somewhere. Don't know where though."

"Do you know if they are alright?" Hope asked, watching as Juggernaut picked up a fallen helicopter and toss it into another one. Kurt disappeared from where he was standing and then reappeared with the pilots. He popped up right in front of the camera, waved and disappeared to join the other students by the X-jet.

"Ha! Mutant kids now," Juggernaut laughed, "Ha, too bad you don't have your papa to help this time."

Logan growled, "We've got to get to that dam."

"You can't leave," Fury said, "Nor can I give you transport to take you there."

"What do you mean we can't leave?" Logan rose slowly to his feet, "What's going on Fury?"

"You're here for your own protection. The army, navy and air force have been giver orders to kill mutants on sight if they run or attack. You could get killed Logan." Logan snorted and Fury fixed him with a look, "Then think about it this way, the Doctor could get killed, she doesn't have the training you do."

"I'm perfectly able to take care of myself," Hope said indignantly.

"No, Doc, he's right," Logan sat back down, "You don't have the training to deal with Juggernaut."

"I still want to be there." Hope pouted turned back to watch the television.

"So do I, Doc, so do I."

------

Author's Note: Next up, the little bit left of The Stuff of Heroes, and a little bit of Mainstream. Thank for reading, and please review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Effects of Hope

Chapter Five

By: Lily Handle

------

Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long, but I was hanging out with some friends and haven't been able to write. Well, here's the last chapter for The Effects of Hope. Please, read, review and enjoy.

------

Hope was sitting on the edge of her seat, watching the battle before her intently. She couldn't believe she was watching from an air ship over Bayville instead of being there to take care of any injuries that might occur. She went with on missions only as a doctor, often she wasn't needed, but there were a few times that her presence was a good thing. On the screen Kurt appeared on Juggernaut's back, flipped a latch on his helmet, then teleported to his shoulder, flipping another latch. Juggernaut tried to brush Kurt off, almost squashing Rogue, but Jean lifted him into the air. Scott blasted Juggernaut, who went flying and landed on a patch of ice. Bobby directed the path towards the edge and Juggernaut went off the edge.

"Lucky catch," Hope growled when Juggernaut managed to grab hold of the edge of the dam. The students scattered as Juggernaut pulled himself back up onto the dam.

"Where are you?" Juggernaut yelled, looking around for the students. From the top of a conductor Evan shot spikes down on Juggernaut, who whirled and leapt towards Evan. Juggernaut tried to grab Evan, but he jumped down from the conductor onto a platform below it, and then blasted the conductor. The conductor exploded in a brilliant blast, and with a groan started to tip sideways. Juggernaut slid from the top and landed on another ice slide. Kitty jumped onto his stomach as they slid down the side of the dam and she phased him halfway through.

"They're doing well," Fury said offhandedly.

"Juggernaut's not out of the running yet," Logan said, "They've got to get that helmet off before he smashes that dam in half."

"Jean's already handling the first leak," Hope commented, pointing towards the screen. Jean was keeping the water back with what looked like a giant telekinetic bubble, Bobby ran over and froze the water that was trying to escape.

"Juggernaut can still get free, if they don't stun his mind he's gonna smash the whole thing to pieces." Logan said as he shook his head.

"That blue kid's managed to get all the locks undone," Fury grunted, "But it doesn't look good for him." Juggernaut had Kurt in the death grip from where he was phased into the dam.

"That's enough!" He yelled, throwing Kurt into Jean. He used a fist to smash the dam, breaking free he leapt back to the top of the dam. He landed with enough force to knock down Evan, Rogue and Bobby, "What are you trying to do, embarrass me to death?" Evan, Rogue and Bobby took off, running faster when Juggernaut started off after them.

"Come on, give me your best shot!" Juggernaut challenged, laughing as he chased after them. Evan, Rogue, and Bobby ducked behind Scott, who reached a hand up to his visor.

"You know, that's just want I had in mind," He said, blasting Juggernaut with enough force to knock his helmet off. Everyone paused as the helmet rolled off the edge of the dam and went tumbling into the water. Scott took another blast, causing Juggernaut to run for him, and he rolled out of the way, taking another shot at Juggernaut.

"You think that fancy visor's gonna stop me? Nothing stops me!" Scott kept up one single beam, blasting Juggernaut with the biggest beam the visor would allow, "I am raw power!" And to Hope, Juggernaut did looked like raw power as he pushed his way through the beam.

"Yeah? You want it raw tough guy? Then take it raw!" Scott ripped his visor off and an uncontrolled, full power beam pushed Juggernaut back a few steps.

"What is he doing!" Hope yelled, getting to her feet, "He's going to permanently damage his corneas!" She turned towards Fury, "I have to stop him, please, I need to leave."

"Doctor, I can't let…" Fury started, looking surprised.

"He's likely to go blind!" Hope turned away from Fury, turning a pleading look on Logan, "I've got to stop him from hurting himself. You can't let this happen."

"Doc…I don't like it either, but…" Logan ended on a shrug. Hope looked back towards the screen where Juggernaut was now pushing against Scott's beam.

"I can't stand by and do nothing, Logan, and neither can you," Hope sighed, looked down at her feet and dropped her shoulders, "I could help him." Hope looked up when Logan's shoes entered her field of view. He placed his hand on her upper arm and squeezed slightly.

"How bad can he damage his eyes?" Logan asked, softly.

"In the test I've been able to run on him," Hope sighed, "He can tear nerves with the force and heat of those beams."

Fury cleared his throat and when Hope and Logan looked over he jerked his head towards the screen, "He won't have the chance to do anything serious." Hope looked towards the screen and gasped.

"What happened?" She asked. Juggernaut was holding Scott's head in his hand, Scott's feet were dangling in the air. The boys rushed in, trying to help Scott, but Juggernaut simply backhanded them away like a cloud of gnats.

"You can't stop the unstoppable!"

"Look there!" Hope pointed towards the screen where Kitty and Rogue were phasing through the dam beneath Juggernaut.

Rogue reached an ungloved hand up, "Party's over and lights out!" She pushed up and wrapped her hand around Juggernaut's neck.

"He's going down!" The reporter yelled, and the camera swung towards her, "These children have, have done the impossible, the unstoppable mutant is going down!" Both Rogue and Juggernaut were screaming, until Rogue fell off Juggernaut's shoulders. She rolled away, but Juggernaut went after her. Juggernaut swung a punch at her, but Rogue used one hand and blocked it. Juggernaut tried again, but she blocked, then picked him up. She lifted him over her head and tossed him over the edge of dam. Bobby stepped forward, freezing Juggernaut as he fell.

"This team of mutants has managed to save the day, and wait, we're getting word from Washington," The reporter said and the camera switched back to the hearing.

"Uh," The chairman looked stunned, and Hope smiled at the look, "What did they just do."

"What they were trained to do, use their powers for good." Hope smiled at Ororo's words, just as proud of what the students had done as Ororo was. Hope sat back down on the couch, heavily as the members of Congress started to whisper together and Hank and Ororo were ushered out the cameras following them.

"It's over," She said, "Thank god."

"Not over yet," Logan said, going back to his chair, "Government still has to clear everyone."

"Aren't you a ray of sunshine, Logan," Fury said, then frown and reached into his jacket pocket, "I think this is yours Doctor."

"My phone!" Hope exclaimed, reaching out and taking it from him. "Hello?"

"Hope, it's Hank."

"Hank!" Hope jumped to her feet again, "You did brilliantly!"

"You saw the reports?" Hank sounded pleasantly surprised.

"I saw you and Ororo talking to Congress," Hope laughed, "That chairman's face when the fight was over."

Hank chuckled on the other end of the line, "Where are you?"

Hope looked towards Fury, "Someplace safe." Fury nodded, and gestured for her to continue the conversation.

"Still in the Chandler Mansion then. I think I can convince Ororo to stop in South Carolina if you would like us to stop by and give you a lift home," Hank said.

"I think I'll convince Dad to let me barrow the jet," Hope lied, thinking fast, "I'm sure he'll let me since I always return it on time."

Hank laughed, "By the way, have you heard anything from Logan?" Hope looked towards Logan, what could she say now? "He took off on his own, and Scott hasn't heard anything from him, neither have we, and his phone probably got destroyed when the Institute blew up. It's a shot in the dark, but we thought he might have contacted you." Hope frown, it sounded like Hank was annoyed, could the news crews be harassing him?

"Uh, no, I haven't heard anything from Logan."

"Alright, well don't worry about me, Hope, we'll be fine."

"Okay Hank, just come back in one piece." Hope looked at the phone, "I'm going to call the X-jet." Hope dialed quickly, waiting patiently as a few rings passed.

"Hello?" Kitty answered, and Hope sighed with relief.

"Kitty, it's Dr. Chandler."

"Doc! You're okay! We just saw you on the news, where are you?"

"Kitty, that's not important," Hope said, "Where are you?"

"We're headed to get the Professor."

"What? Isn't he with you?" Hope glared towards Logan, why hadn't he told her something had happened to the Professor?

"No, Mystique was only acting as the Professor. She's the one who blew up the Institute, and tricked everyone."

"Well, I want to know more, but explain it to me later, where are you heading?"

"To where Juggernaut was kept, Rogue says he's there."

"Great, Kitty, Logan and I will meet you there." Hope hung up quickly, and smiled brilliantly towards Logan, "They found the Professor."

"What?"

"I got Kitty when I called, she said they were on their way to where Juggernaut was kept." Logan turned a look on Fury.

"Where are they going?" He asked, leaning forward with his most intimidating stare.

Fury rose from his seat, "I think it would be safe for you to go," he said, "I'll get a helicopter ready."

"Can I get the rest of my things, Mr. Fury? The rest of the things that the soldiers took from me?" Hope asked quickly, clutching the phone to her chest.

"Your things will be in the helicopter. Along with yours Logan," Fury said, nodding towards both of them before he left.

"What does he have of yours?" Hope asked, believing she wouldn't get an answer.

"He's got my bike," Logan growled.

"I'm surprised you let them live," Hope said dryly, which caused Logan to flash a brief smile. Then silence descended, and it was tense. Hope knew when there was silence between herself and Logan, interesting things happened, like her stomach did flip-flops and she couldn't decide if she should run or stand her ground. It was a stupid, to be reduced to a teenager with their first crush, but that's how Hope felt when she was alone with Logan for long…well any period of time. So to ignore the awkward feeling Hope walked towards the window, she was going to find shapes in the clouds, and then she caught Logan's reflection in the glass. Not all that surprising, just plain ordinary Logan, except he didn't have a shirt on.

"What are you doing!" Hope gasped, her hand covering her eyes. Of course with nothing in her line of sight she kept seeing shirtless Logan in her mind's eye.

"Changing into uniform," He grunted in response, "Want me to leave?"

"Please!" Hope used the hand not covering her eyes to point towards the door. Logan gave a grunt in response and she didn't uncover her eyes until she heard the door hiss closed.

"He's trying to kill me," She said, waving a hand to waft air towards her heated face, "Oh god, I'm not going to be able to sleep now!" She dropped her head into her hands, what had he been thinking doing that? Hope tried to stop thinking about, especially when Fury came back and lead her to a helicopter, which Logan was already sitting in. She blushed immediately when she saw he had changed, but didn't say a word. The flight to where Juggernaut use to be kept was short, amazingly the private facility was on Bayside, about ten minutes from the airport. Parked outside the single story building was the X-jet and Hope sighed in relief. She practically ran out of the helicopter, but a technician stopped her.

"Sorry, miss, but you'll have to wait here," The technician said easily.

Hope started to protest, but a hand on her shoulder stopped her, "She's with me."

"Oh, sorry, Mr. Logan, right this way." Hope started to follow the technician, letting Logan's hand fall away with a little guilty shiver. Shut up you stupid hormones, she told herself, blushing again.

"They're in here," The technician said, opening a large metal door with a code.

"We've learned never to under estimate her," Jean was saying as Hope stepped in. Logan stepped around her and stopped by Scott.

"Good job," He said simple, and Scott nodded. Everyone was silent was the tank was drained; Jean and Scott walked over and helped the Professor into his chair.

"Easy Professor. Everything is gonna be okay," Scott said, holding the Professor up.

"What, what happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"We're not sure Professor," Jean said, "We'll explain it on the way to the Institute."

------

Hope nudged the door open with her hip, bringing the last plate of sandwiches outside. Everyone was pitching in on fixing the Institute, those students that had stayed that is. It always made her sad to think about how some of the parents hadn't believed Xavier when he said the students were safe. The parents had taken them out, leaving a sense of failure around the Institute. Jean had dissipated that feeling of failure, she had convinced the school board to let the students of the Institute return to Bayville High. Of course a little battle with the Brotherhood in which the X-men didn't use their powers and still saved the day helped just a bit. Hope was very proud of the students, and had decided that, since her powers couldn't help with the reconstruction and she knew nothing about construction, she would make lunch for everyone. She set the final tray down, turned towards where everyone was either building or toting or constructing Hope put her fingers in her mouth and whistle loudly.

"Lunch is ready!" She yelled, cupping her hands around her mouth. Everyone's head turned towards her, then like an army moving in for the attack they swarmed her and the table. "Hey, easy there!" She exclaimed, jumping out of the way before she was trampled. She kept backing away while she laughed, almost toppling over when she bumped into the Professor.

"Oh, sorry, Professor, I didn't see you there," She said, turning around to face him.

"Not to worry, Doctor, no damage done," The Professor said, backing up just a bit, "Children, a straight line please."

A chorus of "Sorry Professor!" Came from the table and something like a line was formed. Hope smiled as she watched the food get devoured. Almost three hours of work was going to be gone in roughly twenty minutes.

"Here, Professor," Logan said as he walked over, and Hope mentally groaned. He was shirtless, and she was starting to blush. "Saved you a couple of sandwiches. You want one Doc?"

"No thank you," Hope managed to squeak out, halfway looking at her feet.

"Thanks for making lunch," He said, saluting her with a sandwich then walking off, giving Hope a chance to breath.

The Professor chuckled and Hope blushed some more, "Uh, mail came for you Doctor." He held out a letter and Hope snatched the letter away.

"It's can't be," She said, reading the return address, "I don't believe it!" Hope tore into the letter, then frantically began to read. "IT IS!" She laughed hysterically and launched herself into a hug with the Professor. She almost knocked him over with her enthusiasm, "Sorry Professor."

"It's quiet alright, Doctor, can I ask who the letter is from?"

"Time magazine," She re-read the letter, "They want me as their cover article for next month's issue!"

"That's wonderful, Doctor."

"Oh lord," She dropped down to the ground and laughed, "Time magazine wants my theories on the X-gene for the cover article."

"Are you alright, Doctor?"

Hope gave another stunned chuckle, "I'm just going to be a cover article in Time." Then she jumped to her feet, "I have to tell Hank!" She went running for Hank, who was talking with Ororo and Jean.

"Hank, Hank!" She yelled, waving the letter over head, "Hank!"

"What's wrong Hope?" Hank asked, looking confused, but Hope just launched herself in his arms.

"Read this!" She shoved the letter into his hands. He started reading, but when he wasn't reading fast enough, Hope snatched the letter back and started reading it out loud, "Dr. Chandler, as editor and chief of Time Magazine, I have to tell you I don't normally write personally to are article choices, but your work and ideas are extraordinary and deserve extraordinary attention." Hope laughed, "Did you hear that, they think my work is extraordinary!"

"That's great Hope, but what does it mean?" Hank asked gently.

"Time magazine wants to do an article on me!" Hank blinked in surprise, then scooped her up and spun her around laughing. "I did it, I did it!"

------

Author's Note: Okay, so the little parts of Hope/Logan were tossed in because I have it running through my head. I love senseless fluff. Just wait, the next story I'm going to post is a short little fluffy piece with Hope and Logan. Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
